Not Applicable.
The invention relates to an item of furniture that conceals a desk. More particularly, the item of furniture presents an appearance of a traditional article of storage furniture in which the front of the storage furniture is closed by doors that conceal the presence of the desk.
The presence of an office in the home is an increasing trend. A home office may be used for household finances or for doing business work at home. A popular use of a home office is for the operation of a computer in the home. Home offices typically include a desk, file storage, and drawer storage.
With a premium on space in most homes and apartments, it is not always possible to dedicate a room solely to a home office, and even when a room can be dedicated solely to a home office, it is commonly desired to give the home office a more homey appearance than conventional office furniture typically provides. For these reasons, it is desirable to incorporate a desk, storage compartments, and computer hardware into a furniture unit that can be closed to conceal the fact that the unit is actually a desk and to conceal storage and computer hardware, for example. A desk and accompanying storage compartments that are encloseable by doors to create the impression of a conventional home storage cabinet, buffet, or computer cabinet, for example, and that are openable to provide a fully functioning desk are clearly desirable for the home office.
Further, computer hardware does not lend itself to blending in with traditional executive offices. Thus, the ability to conveniently access and conceal computer equipment in item of furniture that presents an appearance of traditional storage furniture is very desirable.
Accordingly, a computer cabinet with extending light of the invention has a front and an opposing back. The Computer cabinet includes opposing first and second side panels, a door, and a first drawer. The first and second side panels are spaced apart from and generally parallel with one another, and further extend generally vertically upward from a supporting floor. The door is hingedly connected with one of the first and second side panels, whereby the door hinges between open and closed positions. At least a portion of the front of the computer cabinet is covered by the door when the door is in the closed position. Conversely, the front of the computer cabinet is uncovered when the door is in the open position. The first drawer is slidably connected with one of the first and second side panels, whereby the first drawer slides between extended and retracted positions. The first drawer extends out the front of the computer cabinet in the extended position and is retracted into the computer cabinet in the retracted position. The first drawer also has a drawer front.
In one aspect of the invention, the computer cabinet further includes a second drawer. The second drawer is slidably connected with the first drawer, whereby the second drawer slides between extended and retracted positions. The second drawer extends out the front of the first drawer in the extended position and is retracted into the first drawer in the retracted position.
In another aspect of the invention, the computer cabinet further includes a lamp. The lamp is slidably connected with one of the first and second side panels, whereby the lamp slides between extended and retracted positions. The lamp extends out the front of the computer cabinet in the extended position and is retracted into the computer cabinet in the retracted position. The lamp may further include a position responsive switch that switches the lamp on or off when the lamp moves between the extended and retracted positions.
These and other features, objects, and benefits of the invention will be recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art and by those who practice the invention, from the specification, the claims, and the drawing figures.